Soul Eater Season 2
by BurnetteBandit
Summary: maka is having the same nightmare every night after she had defeated the kishin Asura. the same thing always happens asura kisses her and she wakes up.she deosnt understand it. then she meets Arrow who is third degree burns hot in the market place there are many surprises in store for maka one of being soul's feelings.asura is alive as well. Rated M for future reference. R
1. PROLOGUE:MAKA'S RECURRING NIGHTMARE

**Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater but I do own all the characters that are new and the story plot.**

**Prologue**

**Maka's Recurring Nightmare **

Maka ran through the muddy alley ways rain soaking her to the bone even with her black trench coat on. Maka ran through the alley ways of Death city all night. Searching and searching for something she couldn't find. Searching for what? She didn't know all she knew was that she had to get it back.

Her right side hurt like hell but she kept running feeling as though the object of her search was slipping farther from her grasp. But as she ran the pain in her side spiked and black spots appeared across her vision. Maka tripped and fell, her head spinning because of the pain. But even though she was in pain Maka could see the scarves. Then she was lifted by the neck by a pale muscular arm and Maka was soon staring into the face of the kishin Asura. Maka didn't struggle, she didn't have the strength to. Instead she said weakly," You should be dead." Asura brought her face closer to his so they were only centimeters apart, his cold breathe blowing on her face as he spoke the words he had said before had died. "Bravery is just like madness." Then Asura leaned in and kissed her roughly. So startled by the turn of events Maka woke up from her nightmare.

She woke with a start her body covered in a cold sweat. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees._ Just a dream. Just a dream._ Maka repeated to herself but no matter how many times she said or thought the words she couldn't go back to sleep.


	2. A Different Wavelength

**Here is the real first chapter of Soul Eater Season 2 enjoy!:) :D!**

**A Different Wavelength**

"Maka! Wake up!" Maka groggily lifted her head off of her textbook to see who was interrupting her nap. It was Soul and the rest of the group all of their faces filled with concern. Maka was too tired to even give a second thought to what she was doing and the words slipped out of her mouth as she brought a book down on Soul's head. "MAKA-CHOP!" Soul now lay unconscious on the desk next to her and the rest of the group was too scared to try and wake her again. Maka was soon sleeping again. The group began whispering amongst themselves wondering what was wrong with Maka, never once in her life had she taken a nap during class. Dr. Stein came over to see what all the whispering was about and that was when he saw Maka sleeping on her desk. He looked up at the rest of the group and said, "She's probably just tired. Let her sleep." Dr. Stein walked back to his desk and Death the Kid followed him whispering quietly while the rest of the class wondered what they were talking about.

(Kid's POV)

"Dr. Stein, you can sense Maka's wavelength doesn't it seem different. I mean she can soul resonate with Soul but ever since her battle with the kishin Asura something about her soul doesn't seem right." Kid whispered. Dr. Stein looked at him and shrugged. "Kid, Maka fought the most powerful kishin that we know of. I would expect something to be different. When I look at her soul something does seem different but I can't quiet put my finger on it. I'm still not sure whether we should worry about it or not. I'm still surprised she's still….." Stein trailed off into silence looking at Kid with a calculatedly. "Still what?"asked Kid hating to be left in the dark. Stein shrugged and walked to the black board start his lecture again leaving Kid seething.

** (**Regular POV)

It went on like that for another two days straight. Maka having the nightmare and not sleeping at night. Her sleeping during all her classes and Soul trying to wake her. Then Soul getting knocked out by a MAKA-CHOP. The group worrying about Maka until Kid finally got sick of it and said, "Ok. We're going to make Maka tell us what's wrong with her once and for all after school." Blackstar laughed and said," of course we'll get her to tell us what's wrong. There's no way she'll be able to resist my godliness." Soul had woke up just before the conversation had started and said, "But how are we to know if she's telling the truth. It would be so uncool we were just told a lie." Tsubaki said, "Well, I'm sure Maka wouldn't lie. She would just tell us to back off." The rest of the group groaned they thought that was even worse.


End file.
